O escorpião e a Rosa
by Izabelly
Summary: A historia de Rose e Scorpius
1. APOSTA

Capítulo 1-Aposta.

Os passos pesados cessavam por um corredor,Scorpius corria atrás da ruiva,ela escorregava a cada passada lenta que dava,seus olhos marejavam a cada segundo,ela soluçava a cada estante,sua respiração—geralmente calma— estava rápida.

—Eu ainda estou aqui,Weasley.—sorriu,debochando.—Por mais que corra,sempre conseguirei te alcançar.

—Será mesmo?-ela sussurrou,revirando os olhos.-Por que não vai atrás da Chastity Patil?-disse esnobando.

—Por que eu não quero,ê sabe,eu já disse,estamos todos aqui, atrás de um propósito.-ele pausou,e sussurrou em seu ouvido,-Rosie, você sabe que me ama.- a encurralou na parede,-Só não quer aceitar.-ele beijou seu pescoço,ela o empurrou.

Bem,é melhor começar a contar a história de um pouco antes novembro,Scorpius ficara em Hogwarts,seus pais iriam viajar por Londres,e ele não poderia ficar só em casa.

—Ei,Escorp!-chamou John Kratt ,o melhor amigo de Scorpius,o chamou-Que tal uma apostinha?-disse com um tom maroto.

—E essa aposta,envolve o que,quem e quando?-ele perguntou,jogando neve em John .

—A Weasley,você deve ficar com ela,se não o fizer,irá fazer meu dever de poções por um mês.-ele disse,brevemente.

—A...Weasley...fechado,mas se eu ganhar,eu fico com a Cherish .-eles aceitaram,e andaram até o castelo.

Rose Weasley,filha de Ronald Weasley e Hermione Granger-Weasley ,irmã de Hugo Weasley e sobrinha de Harry Potter.A filha e sobrinha dos heróis sempre disse a Scorpius , Draco sempre dizia que os Weasley eram traidores de sangue,que como um Malfoy,nunca seria amigo de um Potter ou um Weasley.

Rose andara pelos jardins,segurava Hogwarts:Uma História em seus braços,e se sentou ao tronco de um do capítulo 1 ao 5,e dormira,horas depois ,seus cachos vermelhos caiam em seu ombro,amarrados por uma fita azul,suas sardas eram quase impossíveis de não notar.

No dia seguinte,rose frio,era segunda-feira as duas da manhã,sua cabeça doía,queria fazê-la pôs de pé,arrumou-se,pegou seu livro e foi para o seu dormitório,recentemente,Rose era a monitora –chefe da grifinória,então dormia em um quarto próprio,Malfoy também era monitor-chefe da Sonserina,ele estava lá ,sentado na imensa poltrona da sonserina. Scorpius virou-se para encara-la,ele franziu o cenho.

—Chegando tarde,Weasley?-ele debochou.

—Não te interessa,aliás,por que está acordado até agora?A Marissa te largou,foi?-debochou dele.

— Rose ,para seu interesse, nãás,durmo quando eu quero.-disse,com cara de nojo,ela fez uma expressão indecifrável.

—Hm,-ela pigarreou.E foi para o seu quarto,ele a chamara de Rose ,não Weasley,sua cabeça deveria ter pirado de vez .

Rose havia acordado,seu cabelo estava emaranhado,tomou banho,e se vestiu,estava atrasada para o café da manhã,viu Alvo gritar seu nome:

—Roose...-ele gritara,ela andou até lá.Sentou-se ao lado de Alvo e James ,seus rostos estavam cansados,parecia que não haviam dormido a noite toda.

—Não dormiram,não é?-ela perguntou.

—Jogamos xadrez até duas da eu ainda ganhei do Alvo em metade das partidas,Rosie.-James disse ,mais alto do que outro lado,na mesa da sonserina ,Malfoy conversava com John.

—Por que a Weasley,John?-ele perguntou, cabelo lhe cobria os olhos,fazendo-o ter uma visão parcial de Rose por um estante.

—Por que são inimigos mortais,e,eu quero ver você se esforçar um pouquinho.Não me leve a mal ,Scorpius,mas,a Rose nunca irá querer ficar contigo,olhando pra ela,como ela é,já dá para vê.Então ,se eu fosse você,aceitaria perder.-disse John .Scorpius bolara um plano perfeito pra conquistar a ruiva,depois da aula ele a chamara.

—Ei,Rose!-ele gritou-Preciso falar com você.-ela parou,e olhou para Malfoy .

—O que foi,Malfoy?-ela disse sarcástica,colocando uma mecha de seus cabelos vermelho-acastanhados atrás da orelha.

—Preciso da sua ajuda com Poções,não estou indo muito bem.-ele sorriu para ela,seus olhos azul-acinzentados eram penetrantemente hipnóticos.

—C-como pode não está indo bem em poções?Você é ótimo em todas as matérias.-ela gaguejou,corando.

— em poções,digamos que eu não tenha muita sorte.-disse.

—Ok,hoje,as 14:00,na biblioteca.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:Esse capítulo ficou muito breve,por que eu não consegui muito bem ter a certa inspiração que me levasse a ter a idéia então deu no que deu,esse Scorpius não leva nada a sério ,não é? Mas ele irá se complicar depois,nesse fim de semana eu começo a aprontar o cap 2 ,ok?(digamos assim que será inédito)Tomara que esse fim de semana de dê inspiração,por que se não, só Merlin pra me ajudar!Fique de olho,a Rose ainda irá descobrir muito mais sobre o Scorpius,(amo esse nome!)Tchau Babies,fiquem com Deus!**


	2. SEGREDOS

Cap.2-Segredos.

Scorpius andava pelo castelo,procurava uma maneira de consegui-la,sempre achava que sua beleza que sua mãe tanta ressaltava,o estava enganado,ela não queria saber disso,queria saber o que ele o que ele sentia,era puro ódio em seu coração frio,já que sempre procurara ter a conduta certa de um Malfoy,respeitar as regras e nunca,mas nunca,ser amigo de um avô lhe dizia ,que os puros de sangue, nunca deveriam se rebaixar a essa raç nunca sentiu necessidade de olhar com outros olhos pros sangue-ruim,só fazia isso para ter o mínimo de atençã que Lucio Malfoy lhe dizia isso,se sentia alguém uma forma,sempre sabia que era diferente de todos os Malfoys.

Eram 14:00,Rose aguardava na biblioteca,sua paciência era a pior de suas qualidades,ela segurava com força seu anel, com uma rosa vermelha como sangue,o sangue pulsava em suas bochechas,depois,viu um vulto entrar.

—AH!-Rose gritou,quando Malfoy a assustou.-Malfoy!-, ele gargalhou.

—Sério ,Rose ,você leva muitos sustos a toa.

—Por que me chamou de Rose?-ela perguntou intrigada.

—Se quiser Weasley,eu posso...

—Não,não Rose.-ela disse com um nó na garganta,as mãos de Scorpius pegaram no cabelo de Rose ,depois o rosto,e seus lábios se colaram,primeiro Rose recusou,depois ,correspondeu,seus lábios macios roçavam em seu pescoç parou,e olhou para ele,e simplesmente saiu correndo.

Era dezembro,Rose acordara mais cedo do que o habitual,gostava de ver o sol nascer,se sentava nos jardins e observava o que lhe fazia bem e adorava o lago,lembrava de quando foi a uma loja trouxa e lá tinha areia do mar colorida compondo uma imagem,sorria a toa, enquanto lembrava isso,sua melhor lembrança da Londres trouxa.

Seus dedos faziam movimentos de piano,Rose aprendera a tocar piano desde os seis anos,sua mãe lhe colocara para tocar o que conseguia pensar era em Scorpius ,e como desejava seus lábios nos pensamentos eram inteiramente compostos pelo beijo de novembro,sua inteligência era sugada diretamente para os mais óbvios sinais de todo aquele momento inesperadamente procurava saber onde estava o ódio que tanto sentia antes do beijo,já que sempre o desejou coisas horríveis e agora,pensava nele e em seus lábios,tão macios e sedosos,eles sempre brigaram,mas em cima do ódio,nasceu algo impressionantemente estranho: **O AMOR.**Rose sabia que aquilo era inaceitável pois sempre o odiou,e agora,era como Cherish Conner,uma fã o amava,mas não sabia o que na verdade aquele beijo continha escondido,ele só queria ganhar a maldita aposta,e para isso,faria tudo o que precisasse.

Scorpius esperava que depois disso ela falasse com ele,não que ele lembrava dela com raiva,apertando o anel,e com as bochechas vermelhas,ele amava quando suas bochechas ficavam da cor de seus cabelos,ele havia percebido algo: **AMAVA ROSE WEASLEY.**Isso era estranho, pois ele sempre a odiava,havia a azarado no primeiro dia,agora,ele se perguntava: "O que aconteceu com aquele Scorpius de antes?

**N/A:Bom,acho que esse fim de semana me ajudou um pouco ,mas ainda acho esse capítulo breve,então,vamos lá:Eu disse que ia ser inédito,não disse? Primeiro beijo do Scorpius e da Rose! Achei meio sem graça mas foi o que deu.A parte do piano,eu tava escutando River Flows In You de Crepúsculo(música de piano),então,ficou Scorpius vai se dar mal com esse lance de "aposta",eu garanto!Mas depois irá lutar feio para conseguir o que lhe é seu por babies!Fiquem com Deus! *-*,Beijos :* .**


End file.
